


Two Sides Of The Same Coin

by Bow_woahh



Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, F/F, Fluff, Gang AU, Manipulation, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, ask, not much though, not really - Freeform, request, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: "Come on, Catra! You know better than to trust the horde!""And you know better than to trust the rebellion!""The horde is manipulating you!""At least they don't hide it and do it behind your back!"AU where the rebellion is manipulating adora and she doesn't realise (but catra does) - [Submitted by Anon]





	Two Sides Of The Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no write. I have something cooking up, though, it will be a while until it's done. But I did write this ask I got! Enjoy (:
> 
> (Also the formatting is a bit shit but I wanted to get it out as soon as I was don't do hope you guys don't mind lol)

Spit mixed in with blood, or maybe blood  
mixed in with spit, landed by Adora's shoe.  
The alleyway ground was rough, unforgiving,  
and uncomfortable, especially when you  
most likely had a broken bone or two.

Darker than the devil's soul, the sky was pitch black and the only thing keeping it from looking like the abyss were the dim Horde  
streetlights, the few cars passing by and the  
couple of stores still open this late.  
  
Shielded by a large dumpster to the majority  
of onlookers, and mouth blood red as a fresh  
rose, Catra looked up at a pitying Adora, who  
was shaking her head, with that fucking  
_(sexy)_ condescending smile, leaning against  
said dumpster, with one hand playing with her bag strap.

After a moment of what should of been uncomfortable eye contact (especially  
with Catra bleeding out on the floor) Catra  
decided enough was enough.  
  
"What? Why are you still here? To shame me  
or something? Aren't you gonna call an  
ambulance like you did last time?"  
  
Moving herself against the wall while she  
said this, she winced, which was when Adora  
finally got out of whatever trance she was in  
and helped her to be slightly more comfortable.

With a reminiscent twinkle on her face she  
said:  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, last time I got  
an ambulance for you, you jumped a fence to  
avoid them, so…”

" _Well_ , I'm a Latina gang member who had a  
fucking stab wound Adora!" Another wince.  
Apparently speaking loudly hurt now.

Adora shushed her, looking slightly warily at the cars passing by.

Taking out some tissue, she knelt beside her, placing her backpack on the wall, and started dabbing the blood on Catra's lip.  
  
"Ok, whatever, I'm not here to argue, I'm here  
to help, I wasn't just gonna let those guys  
rough you up. Actually, who were they  
anyway? Another rival gang?"  
  
Catra groaned.  
  
"Don't, it's not important."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I saw a Horde emblem on one  
of their jackets, did they take someone's? Or  
were they-"

"Don't start Adora!" Third wince, that time  
accompanied with a flinch, when she dabbed  
the tissue a little too hard.  
  
"Hold still, and- what do you mean don't  
start? It was the Horde, wasn't it?"

Adora peered into Catra's mismatched eyes,  
searching deep for the answer, which she  
quickly found as soon as Catra's eyes  
wandered to the ground, and she whispered a feeble, _'yes’_.  
  
Adora sighed loudly, irritably.  
  
"Take of the jacket," she demanded, tugging  
at the leather.  
  
"Do you want my shirt off too princess?"Catra smirked suggestively.

Adora ignored her grin and said, "just lift it up a little so I can see the bruises."

"Fine," Catra rolled her eyes as if someone  
had just told her to run an errand she didn't  
want to. Even though it was Adora who was doing this for _her_ after everything.

  
It had taken a bit of help, but soon Catra's  
jacket was off, and Adora was able to see the  
real damage that had been done.

  
When she saw Catra's stomach she couldn't help but gasp.

It was like a collage of purple and blue.

Taking out a first aid kit from her rucksack, Adora sighed even louder.

"Come on, Catra! You know better than to  
trust the horde!"  
  
Catra laughed. That hurt as well.  
  
"You don't get it, I have nowhere else to go, and _you_ should know better than to trust the  
rebellion, idiot.”

"The rebellion don't beat their own members  
up to near death, do they?" Adora was  
starting to get infuriated.  
  
Angrily she threw an ice pack at Catra, who took this as a queue to use it to try and soothe the bruises on her stomach.  
  
"No, but at least they don't hide it and do it  
behind your back!"

Closing her eyes, she braced herself for not only Adora's reaction but also the feeling of the ice against her ruined raw skin – the pain had hardly subsided.

"...What?" Adora's brow furrowed, and she had to think a couple seconds more as to what to say next.

  
"No...no they don't, you're - you must be lying, Glimmer and Bow and–"  
  
Opening her eyes again; Catra sighed, usually indicating her boredom or something of that manner; however this time it was sincere,  _sympathetic_.  
  
"Adora," she gestured for her to sit, "I know  
I'm a great liar, and I know I've lied to you  
before, which is shitty, but I'm in no position to do that right now, not to mention _I don't want to,_ _and_ even though we're from rivaling gangs, we've been getting on recently – I don't wanna ruin that.  
  
Also, I spy on the rebellion all the time, _you know that_. And this is something I've wanted to tell you, but, the rebellion...aren't as well, _clean_ , as you'd like to think, they are a gang after all and, everything, everyone they use is for the benefit of the top dogs, not yours - even if you are sleeping with the bosses girl-"  
  
"Wait – no, stop, I'm not sleeping with her..."  
  
"Then you will be soon."  
  
Adora's lips were fixed in a frown, as she  
narrowed her eyes at Catra, who as always  
(no matter the circumstances) was scarily  
calm.  
  
"But...it doesn't make sense, they like me, I  
do everything they ask, I'm treated as well as  
Glimmer and all the other 'princesses’,  
Angela _loves_ me-"

"You're horde raised, so they're out to get  
you. It's as simple as that." Catra shrugged,  
gritting her teeth together, still obviously in  
discomfort .  
  
Despite this, she still turned to grip Adora's  
right shoulder and look her dead in the eye,  
straight into her pure white soul, a soul that  
didn't deserve pollution.  
  
"Listen Adora, I know shit that you _don't_  
want to hear right now, so trust me, when l  
say: you need to go, before it's too late, ok?"

  
Fear, confusion, upset were all clouded in  
Adora's watery eyes.  
  
She was always the crybaby out the two.

  
"Wh-where? I don't— but what about you?"

Caressing her cheek, Catra lowered her voice  
to a soothing whisper.  
  
"Don't worry Princess, we still have time, but  
we have to use it efficiently, ok?"  
  
Adora nodded, finding herself drifting closer  
and closer to Catra, just like she always did.  
  
With Catra following suit, soon their faces  
where inches apart, the ice pack was  
abandoned, in favour of her arms around  
Adora's neck, and it was just Adora and  
Catra.  
  
Adora and Catra.  
  
"We'll get out of this mess," Catra murmured,  
so close she could taste Adora's strawberry mint breath.

"You promise?"

 

Adora did trust what Catra was saying to be true, and in this moment she trusted her with her life, but she still needed to hear what Catra needed to hear all those years ago:  
  
"I promise.”

 

  
Darker than the devil's soul, the sky was  
pitch black and the only thing keeping it  
from looking like the abyss were the dim  
Horde streetlights, the few cars passing by  
and the couple of stores still open this late.  
  
There was one more light, a light which was  
keeping life itself from plummeting into  
darkness, into chaos, into hell.  
  
That light was Catra for Adora.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was VERY short in comparison to what I usually write but nonetheless I hope it was a good read! 
> 
> I just thought this would be a GREAT setting for the prompt, it fit so so well. 
> 
> I'm tempted to make a part 2 or series out of this or something. A series of gang AU's? Hell yea! No promises though. 
> 
> Seriously, wherever this Anon is, THANK YOU for this ask, I hadn't written in a while and this was so much fun to write. 
> 
> Also if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the exact same, here's the link too:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow-woahh


End file.
